Malivia
•63%Luthoran •8.1% Aurorian 29.6% Gerajan | religion_other = 7.9% Irreligious 0.9% Free Love 0.9% Ahmadi 0.5% Rasezanai | ethnic_group = 49.8% Malivian Esinsundu 36.3% Rajutti | ethnic_other = 8.1% Luthorian 3.2% Hobraziann 2% Duntrekker 0.4% Narik 0.2% Darnussian | demonym = Malivian | regime = Federal Semi-Presidential Republic | governing_body = Popular Soviet of Malivia | governing_bodytitle = Popular Soviet of Malivia | HoStitle = Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Malivia | HoSname = Minali I | CoGtitle = President of the Federal Repúblic of Malivia | CoGname = Marina Weisband | area = 918,900 | population = 99,470,865 (4349) | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Malivian Crown (MCR) | timezone = GMT 0 | summer_time = GMT +1 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +39 | Internet TLD = .mv | organizations = World Congress Majatran Alliance | gdp_total = 650,398,961,343 MCR (4349) | gdp_capita = 6,538 MCR (4349) }}Malivia ' (Malivian: ''Maliwa), officially known as '''Federal Socialist Republic of Malivia, is a nation in the tropical region on the southern end of the continent Artania. Aside from the mountains and highlands of the country’s interior (Walkunia), most of the country is low-lying coastal jungle. Eighty percent of Malivia’s population lives in these coastal regions. Malivia is bordered to the north by Darnussia and Hobrazia and to the south across the South Ocean is Selucia. Etymology The name Malivia is derived from the word Maliwa in Bahasa Maliwa the language of the Orang Maliwa the people living in Malivia. History The first dwellers of Malivia were a proto-Dundorfian tribe known as the Svrin that were established in the mountain area of the modern state of Gottbergen. They constituted the first unified Malivian political structure creating an Empire and several trade routes along Artania and Majatra. The Svrim founded the first modern state in the 7th century and it lasted without internal problems through 1000 years. In 1805 the Svrim were split in two culturally different tribes. The Dundorfian Svrim, that were a majority, spoke the Dundorfian language and adopted the Hosian religion, and the Gerajan Svrim, that were a minority with influences from Yishelem in their language, what we know today as Malivian, and that created their own religion based on nature and pagan gods. The Gerajan overthrew the Malivian Svrim Empire and established the Gerajan Republic, based on their beliefs and banned the Dundorfian language and hosian religions. During that years, known as the Dark Era by the Dundorfian Svrim historians, the non Gerajan peoples were repressed and even killed. It is estimated that more than 200.000 were sent to exile or slaughtered during that period. In 1886, with the support of the Duntrekkers, the Dundorfian Svrim, then a minority, overthrew the government and reestablished the former traditions. The Gerajans started a Civil War, known in international history studies as the Trek Wars. It lasted from 1886 to 1899 but the government fell in hands of the Gerajan again which signifies the beginning of the first modern state of Malivia. Overview Government, Politics & Army The structure of the Federal Socialist Republic of Malivias political system is a Federal Semi-Presidential Republic. It is defined as such for its adherence to the constitution limiting the Head of States power and its strong support for Republican ideals. Malivia is governed by the Head of State (the Chancellor of the Federal Socialist Republic of Malivia), the Heads of Government (Prime Minister) and the Parliament. The Malivias administrative divisions are divided into Constituencies and Grand Provinces. Malivia is divided into 5 Regions and 1 Grand Provinces for now. The Head of State is the nominal ruler of Malivia. While he is not directly involved in the day to day details of the administration of the state, he does have major discretionary powers and the right to intervene when necessary. In case the Head of State and the Head of Government belong to different parties, usually the President maintain a cerimonial positions while the executive powers are exercised by the Prime Minister. Legislative power is held by the Parliament. Every loyal subject of the Republic is by law granted the right to vote and elect representatives to the Parliament. The Parliament has the power to enact legislation and the sole prerogative of amending the Constitution. Malivia is protected by the Malivian Armed Forces. Constitution All legislation and political actions undertaken in Malivia must respect the Constitution. The Constitution may only be modified or abolished with the support of two-thirds of parliament known as a "super-majority". The Head of State The Chancellor of the Federal Socialist Republic of Malivia is the Head of State of Malivia. During much of Malivias history, monarchs have both gained and lost control of the duties that originally belonged to the position depending on the government and the nature of public opinion. Wars Malivia has participated *Great Artanian War *Battle of Jan *Malivian-Gaduri War *Darnussian-Hobrazian Border Conflict *Darnussia–Keymon_War *Western Meria Crisis Subdivisions The subdivisions of Malivia are called Constituencies. They used to be called Wilayah,Provinsi and Imperial Provinces. Geography Malivia is a tropical nation, lying just north of the equator. Its central Constituency, Walkaunar, is dominated by a wide central mountain range and arid deserts, with highlands stretching into the neighboring Bhulkhandra Constituency. Rain forests stretch across the country, thanks to careful management by the central and local governments, and many rare and endangered species make their home in Malivia's protected forest lands.The highest mountain is the Nanda with 3786m. The Nanda lays in northern Walkaunar. Other mountains are for example the Kamet with 2566m or the Hardeol with 1432m. There also many rivers in Malivia. Most rivers start in the region of Walkaunar with his high mountains or in the northern neighbor states. The by far longest river is the Banjir with nearly 1500km length. But the Trempe with 500km or the Sölls with 245km are also some other rivers of Malivia. But Malivia doesn't only consist of rivers and mountains. For example some cities lay under the sea level. That's a reason why floods occur often in this areas.The geology in Malivia is very different depending on the Region. Especially in the rainforests of the soil is very rich and nutrients and humus. However, there are a lot in the mountains of granite and gneiss. In the south, there are some coal and oil resources, although they are very limited. Also, the already extinct volcanoes have traces of various metals and are now very fruitful. Malivia is bordered to the north by Darnussia and Hobrazia. Rivers from the mountainous Walkaunar region flow into Darnussia. Biodiversity Malivia is noted for its diverse and varied vegetation. Flowers thrive in the moist, tropical environment found on many islands. Hibiscus, bougainvillea, and orchids are just a few of the varieties found there. The heavily touristed region faces challenges in balancing development with preserving its flora. Deforestation began with the development of sugarcane culture in the seventeenth century. When forests are cut for farmland, soil erosion and depletion often occurred. Thorn scrub and grasses have replaced native forests that were cleared for farming. This new vegetation does not protect the ground from the sun and provides little protection against moisture loss during drought. Livestock overgrazing also has contributed to ecological degradation. The again the flora is incredible :There are over 1,000 species of flowering plants, including 74 species of orchid and 200 ferns. The national flower is the bwa kwaib. On the west coast, there is an abundance of showy flowers including the orange, pink and yellow lantana, and the bottle-brush-like flowers of the campech. Red, yellow, and green heliconias, and the purple leaves of the blue wax flower, are among many gorgeous species which can be found throughout the interior. There is also the wildlife : Over 170 species of birds have so far been seen in Malivia, including two types of indigenous parrots one of them being the national animal. Twelve species of bats are among the few known domestic land mammals, apart from the people. As well as the birds, there is an enormous amount of interesting insects of all shapes, colours and sizes. Remarkably there are no poisonous snakes in Malivias jungles, but there are a dozens of boas around which will do you no harm if your are cautious and careful. Other wildlife to be found in the forest include iguanas, opossums (manicou), agouti, frogs (including the almost extinct and highly protected mountain chicken), jaguars, tapirs, pudú,caiman crocodiles and crabs. In the sea, as well as an abundance of brightly coloured fish and coral, there are many species of whales, turtles and dolphins, and Malivia is known as one of the world's top diving and marine wildlife destinations. Economy The Federal Socialist Republic of Malivia practices a interventionist economy, with limited state industries in certain sectors. Inflation was high due to the recent economic crisis but due but the steps of the government to rill it in the inflation is back to manageable levels . Unemployment is almost consistently around 10 to 5%, taking an average of the unemployment rate of each Region. Despite the governments skepticism of individualist capitalist ventures ideas, Malivian society is remarkably free in economic matters. Probably because the government understands that certain sectors require individualist capitalist ventures to work properly. To protect the country from the vulnerabilities of a complete open economy the government has enacted policies to provide economic and social stability. For example, the country provides a basic income for all citizens paid for by the dividends from public enterprises. The government also supplies subsidized services such as public housing, healthcare and education. State ownership is prominent in strategic sectors of the economy including telecommunications, energy, defense, and airport operations - as well as banking, transport, infrastructure and real estate. However, fully and partially state-owned enterprises operate on a commercial basis and are granted no competitive advantage over private enterprises so as to foster open market competion. Malivia has experienced a net economic benefit from the legalization and nationalization of 'vice' industries and the controlled sale of gambling licences, sex work. Malivia's major sectors are: tourism and hospitality, avionics and ulta-light aircraft, pharmaceuticals, software engineering, electronics, electrical equipment, electronic entertainment, publishing and media, cultural goods and services, design services, data management, educational services, biotechnology and medical equipment, sexual services (synonymous to tourism and hospitality), chemical engineering, banking and insurance, optical and laser technology, alloyed metal production, construction, military equipment, light railcars and engines, food processing, ceramics, and farming equipment. Malivia has also an artisan manufacturing sector producing: reed paper, ceramics, stained glass and other glassware, beads, cashmere, leather wear, jewelry, cheese, honey, and wine. In addition to these public sectors including healthcare, housing, defense, research and education all constitute significant areas of expenditure and employment. Responding to the arid climate, challenging topography and limited space Malivia has continued and developed an innovative agricultural sector of cooperative farms. The farming sector was put into a structure where farms must be put into cooperatives. The farmers will be paid by the state based on the labour of the farmer. Farmers can and do operate their farms independently if they wish but it is strongly encouraged through incentives to join cooperatives. Although they are free and independent they sell their products either to the government or small independent businesses. Essentially they are preforming a capitalist interaction with the government which allows them to gain more from their labour. Each farm which is not part of a cooperative has a document which is allows them to operate their business, the entitlement to land they own and so on. The government has a copy of this as well. The reasoning behind this document is because independent businesses are taxed differently from cooperatives. Domestic agriculture supplies 20% of overall demand. Major primary sector commodities are: wheat, barley, rice, potatoes, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, lentils, beans, tangerines, olives, olive oil, garlic, squash, honey, sheep and goat products (fleece, meat, leather and dairy), melons, peppers, chili, zucchini, cucumbers, wine, grapes, mint, figs, avocados, apples, cherries, pomegranates, poultry (meat and eggs), algae, walnuts, strawberries, marijuana, freshwater crayfish, reeds, and eucalyptus products (timber and oil). There are also vast economically viable reserves of natural minerals. The average Malivian citizen works 48 hours per week as per government law, and has 30 days with full pay for each year of effective service per statutory minimum employment leave plus a number of paid public holidays, typically 6-8.The overtime hour limits are: 15 hours in a week. The overtime allowance should not be lower than 125% and not more than 150% of normal hourly rate. International Trade Major Imports: Luxury items Foodstuffs: salt, coffee, tea, sugar, beef, pork, grains, soybeans, fruits and vegetables, spices, eggs, rice. Raw materials: aluminium, gold, zinc, tin, copper, fertilizers, concrete, diamonds, natural gas, rubber, graphite, paper, timber and wood products. Major Exports: Military equipment (principally air defence systems, missiles, small arms, drones and armored infantry vehicles), pharmaceuticals, industrial chemicals, dyes and pigments, medical equipment, avionics, small aircraft and gliders, non-military drones, light railcars (trams) and engines, industrial and commercial ceramics, glass, software, media content and published materials, fiber optics, commercial lasers, electronic hardware and semiconductors, electronic games and consumer electronics, irrigation and water filtration equipment, alloyed metals. Artisan products: jewelry, wine, glassware, cashmere, and eucalyptus oil. Foodstuffs: wine, olive oil, mint, garlic, melons, citrus, onions, tomatoes, olives, walnuts, apples, strawberries. Raw Materials: obsidian, wool, semi-precious gemstones. Major State Owned companies National Brothel Company Slogan: Liberate Yourself The National Brothel Company is a nationalized company which controls (depending on the regime) either the entirety or the majority of legal sex services in the country. All legal sex workers in Malivia are an employee of the NBC (even when they are independent) and are protected by the government.The NBC has its employees in establishments which have made deals with the NBC and meet the requirements of the company. To work for this company you must be 16 years or older and have no sexually transmitted diseases. Once you have the job you are given a license to show the police and customer that you a legal sex worker. Also frequent check ups are done to ensure that you do not have STD's. Each sex worker is tested for STD's in bi-monthly check ups. After that they are asked many questions do determine which sex services they are fine providing. Depending on there answers they will only be licensed for what they wish to do. When someone gets a sex worker at the bar or hotel or some licensed area then the clerk asks what type of services they want. Depending on what they say they will get a certain girl or guy that is fine with that type of stuff. If the rules are not followed the sex worker can say that they were forced to provide a sex service which they were not licensed and willing to do. The clerk/business and buyer can be arrested by the police and sued by the National Brothel Company. Licenses: Certain sex workers do not want to perform certain acts while others will preform those specific acts. Therefore each sex worker has a license which basically tells any NBC person or police officer what they are willing to do. Therefore if the police look at the licence and put it through there computer database and find out that the sex worker was made to do something that they did not give consent to via the license then the police know there is an issue. There are many different categories place in one persons license and digital profile, way to many to name. National Gambling Company Slogan: Revolutionary Luck The National Gambling Company gives gambling permits and sets up gambling stores that operate under the governments mandate.The National Gambling Company is also specifically an operator of casinos and racetracks. It owns and operates 26 facilities, and manages one casino in Hitam. Tourism Tourism in Malivia is an economically growing industry. The World Travel & Tourism Council calculated that tourism generated 1.6% of the nation's GDP and supported 4.34 Million jobs, 4.4% of its total employment. The sector is predicted to grow at an annual rate of 6.8%. About 8.5 million foreign tourists arrive in Malivia per year with the estimate always on the rise. Domestic tourist visits to all constituencies numbered in over 20 million. The most popular constituencies for tourists are Bhulkhandra, Dendhadrash and Idhaghra. Hitam, Rakaya, Kutab and Serediki have been the five most visited cities of Malivia by foreign tourists in descending order. To facilitate tourism the Malivian Free State provides quite the good air transport, particularly given the country’s stage of development, and very good ground transport infrastructure. The country also scores high on natural and cultural resources worldwide. Some other aspects of its tourism infrastructure remain somewhat underdeveloped however. The nation has very few hotel rooms per capita by international comparison and low ATM penetration. The Ministry of Environment and Tourism designs national policies for the development and promotion of tourism. In the process, the Ministry consults and collaborates with other stakeholders in the sector including various Central Ministries/agencies, constituency governments and the representatives of the private sector. Concerted efforts are being made to promote new forms of tourism such as rural, cruise, medical and eco-tourism. The Ministry also maintains the Incredible Malivia campaign focused on promoting sex tourism on Malivias most profitable tourism attractions. Sex tourism is to travel to engage in sexual activity. The Ministry of Environment and Tourism defines sex tourism as "trips organized from within the tourism sector, or from outside this sector but using its structures and networks, with the primary purpose of effecting a commercial sexual relationship by the tourist with residents at the destination". Sex tourism can encompass a lot of things. It could be sex toys, sex shows or flat out sex services. After all, it is the oldest of all professions. Essentially, those who are looking for sex are flocking to these places to satisfy their needs. The city of Rakaya is home to the Bright Dawn Red Light District, Rakaya alleys are full of brothels with over 130,000 sex workers to choose from. Ever go to buy an umbrella and become overwhelmed by all of your choices? Well, this might bring on a full anxiety attack. Industry and agriculture The Federal Socialist Republic of Malivia has a expanding manufacturing industry, especially in the mainland. Rare Minerals and Steel are Malivias two highest productions. Rare Mineral mining and Steel production dominate mostly due to supporting the defense industry, while Iron and Coal mining are the major industries which too support the defense industry. While there are some smaller manufacturing and light industries Oil drilling remains the most notable industry with a production of 21,880 barrels per day. Agriculture is still one of the highest source of income for Malivia. However, due to restricted land area, the nation keeps strict quotas of production to avoid famine. Production Gross Domestic Product: 657,001,034,732 MCR Major Companies Artanian Continental Demographics According to the 4215 national census, the population of Malivia is 99.6 million. The Federal Socialist Republic of Malivia consists predominately of two groups. The Esinsundu people who were introduced to Malivia as a slave population and the Rajutti the native Malivians. Ethnicity There are around 10 distinct native ethnic groups in Malivia, and 10 different languages and dialects. Most Malivian are descended from Malivian-speaking Svrin peoples whose main languages can be traced to Proto-Malivian, which possibly originated in Washebar.Through the years migrants have come to Malivian mainly Luthorians colonists,Duntrekker Dundorfians and Hobrazian migrants. ETHNICITY *Esinsundu = Afro-Caribbean *Malivian/Rajutti = Indo-Caribbean *Luthori = English *Hobrazians = Georgians *Dundorfians = Germans *Narikatonians = Germans that settled the neighboring nation of Narikatonia *Darnussians = Native Narikatonians before the German Colonization Ethnicity Breakdown *Esinsundu 52.3% *Malivian/Rajutti 34.1% *Luthori 7.8% *Hobrazian 3.3% *Duntrekker Dundorfians 1.9% *Narikatonians 0.4% *Darnussians 0.2% Religion The 4215 Census noted the continued, albeit slowed, decline of the Geraja faith, as it lost nearly 4 million members in the previous 25 years. Hosianism continued to advance.The cencus also noted the emergence of small sects of Rasezana and Ahmadist worship. *Hosianism = Christianity **Bishopalism = Protestantism **Patriarchalism = Catholicism *Geraja = Hinduism *Rasezana = Rastafari *Ahmadism/Israism = Islam/Sunni Islam Religious Breakdown *Bishopalism 57.6% *Geraja 28.2% *Patriarchalism 8.3% *None 4.9% *Ahmadism/Israism 0% *Rasezana 0.3% Culture The Malivian culture, often labeled as an amalgamation of several various cultures, spans across a history that is several thousand years old. Throughout the history of Malivia and in tandem Malivian culture have been heavily influenced by external factors. They have been credited with shaping much of Malivian philosophy, literature, architecture, art and music. Greater Malivia was the historical extent of Malivian culture. This particularly concerns the spread of the Geraja religion, architecture, administration and writing system from Malivia to other parts of Artania through maritime traders during the early centuries of the Common Era.To the west, Greater Malivia overlaps with Greater Narikaton. Over the centuries, there has been significant fusion of cultures between Dundorfians, Luthorian and Malivians. Atheism and agnosticism have a long history in Malivia and flourished within Śramaṇat movement. The Cārnvāka school originated in Malivia around the 6th century BCE. It is one of the earliest form of materialistic and atheistic movement in ancient Malivia. Malivia has produced some notable atheist politicians and social reformers. Category:Malivia Category:Countries Category:Artania